Follow Me (To the North Pole)
by VeeandreaHart
Summary: After the events of Harmonic Convergence, two couples go their separate ways (well, two couples that we ship, anyway), but did Bolin want Eska to leave? Of course not, he loved her! He still does! And obviously Kalika wants Desna back (with him being her first real boyfriend). Can Kika manage to make it to the North Pole and convince the twins to come to Republic City? Sequel!
1. Chapter 1

**Hehe, well, my friends, here is the first chapter of Follow Me (To the North Pole): the long awaited sequel to Show Me (Something). **

**Disclaimer: If LoK didn't belong to me all throughout Show Me, why would I suddenly own it for its sequel, silly minion horde?**

"I never knew Republic City was so boring," I sighed, propping my chin up on the back of a chair in Bolin and Mako's apartment. It had been very glum since we left the South Pole, and, while I was happy for the warmth, I was still frozen…on the inside-

No, that sounds extremely cheesy, so let me start over…It's summer in Republic City, which I'm super happy about. It just makes life so much easier since I don't need to use four tons of blankets every night. I still do use four tons of blankets, but I don't _have _to.

No one's really done anything since we got back. Well, Mako got a promotion, but who cares about that? All Bolin and I have done is mope around their apartment.

Well, that's not actually true. This one time, a couple weeks ago, Adam, my brother, forced me back to our apartment to get my clothes (apparently Mako was sick of me borrowing his and Bolin's clothes).

Speaking of Bolin: he hasn't been the same energetic, cheerful, happy Bolin that I've known and loved (like a brother!). It just hasn't been the same since Eska broke Bolin's heart. I'd like to think that I've been taking my and Desna's breakup a lot better, but from what Adam tells me, that's just wishful thinking. "I think it's been about six weeks since I last saw Desna," I noted glumly, pulling a picture out of my wallet and fingering it lovingly. "Well, I mean the _real_ Desna, not this photo of him and his mom that I stole from his room."

""Why would you steal a picture of him and his mom?" Mako demanded exasperatedly.

"Why did _you_ break Korra's heart? Twice?!" I retorted angrily, snapping my fingers in his face.

He swatted my hands away, looking annoyed. "That's not any of your business, Kika."

"Really? Then wouldn't you also say that it's not any of _your_ business why I stole this picture?!" He sighed in surrender, turning back to the case files he was previously reviewing. "So keep your stupid eyebrows outta my business."

"Alright, alright, you win…" he muttered, angrily shuffling his papers as he waved me off.

"Of course I did," I replied, returning to my relaxed position. "So, Bo, what're we gonna do today?"

Bolin remained quiet for a few minutes. "…Let's turn down the heat," he replied, sounding sullen.

"Bo, you've lowered the temperature five times today," Mako exclaimed, turning around in his new spinning chair that I kind of either want to take from him or push him out of, maybe both. "We're freezing!"

"You know I always look for every change to contradict anything that stupid eyebrows over there has to say, but I think I might be on his side on this one," I agreed, nodding.

"Why do you want it so cold anyway?" Mako asked, signing his name on the top sheet of his pile.

Bolin glared, standing up quickly. "Because the coldness reminds me of Eska's cold…unfeeling…heart…" he trailed off, sinking back onto the couch.

"Wow, that was depressing," I deadpanned before standing up and cracking my back. "On that note, I think I'll take my leave."

"Oh, are you sure?" Bolin asked, sounding reluctant to let me leave.

"I am, indeed, my friend in misery," I nodded, grabbing my bag from next to the couch, patting Bolin's head goodbye. "I have to go visit my grandmamma in prison tomorrow."

"Oh, well…have fun," he replied.

"Yeah, because having that psycho threaten my life for being "an abomination" is the most entertaining part of my life," I snorted, rolling my eyes as I walked out of the door.

… … … … … … …

"Hey, Kit Kat," Alex, my best friend, grinned as I walked in through the front door of our apartment.

"Hey, Snickers," I winked, dropping my bag next to the doorframe. "What's the haps?"

"Well, your brother is quite angry that you haven't been home in, like, three weeks, but other than that, everything's chill," she replied, licking a lollipop she just unwrapped as she reclined on the couch.

"Oh," I winced. "I'm in trouble…"

"What'd you do, Candy Cane?" Adam's voice sighed as he walked into the entryway.

"Oh, I just thought you were going to be mad at me for not coming home or letting you know I was okay," I shrugged, making my way towards the stairs, but I was stopped when Adam held his arm in my path. "What?"

"You haven't seen us in weeks, how about you spend some time with us?" he asked.

"I can live without being the awkward third wheel to whatever you two have going on," I replied, pushing past him. "Besides, I need to pack."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," he stopped me once again. "What are you packing for?"

"Oh, I'm going to visit Desna and win back his heart," I said. "And then I'm going to convince Eska to start dating Bolin again, because he's miserable."

"Are they coming here?" Adam asked.

"Unfortunately, no," I shook my head. "For the second time in my life, I shall brave the coldness for love!"

"So you're going to…" Alex trailed off.

"The North Pole," I nodded, determination twinkling in my eyes.

**Mwahaha, there you are! A little short, but I hope you liked it anyway! Feel free to drop a review.**

**Also, some shameless self-promoting: I have just published two (count them: two) LoK one-shot focusing on everyone's favorite quartet: Desna, Eska, Bolin, and Kika. If you're interested in reading them, you can click my username which will bring you to my stories, and they are called Twinsanity and Jennamite.**

**Loves and hugs, my minions!**

**Yours psychotically,**

**Vee **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hehe, chapter two, alright! **

**Disclaimer: Legend of Korra ain't mine, minions. I know, let out your tears.**

The next morning found me in our map room, trying to find the quickest route to the North Pole. It'll take a while, and I had been thinking about how I would get there. I didn't want to borrow a Sky Bison from Airbender Island because then Korra would know what I was up to and she'd tell Bolin, but I also don't want to travel on foot because, well, firstly it's impossible and secondly it would take forever. It would take a long time anyway and that would get people suspicious. "Why don't you just ask Varrick?" Adam asked, leaning on the doorframe.

"What?"

"You're wondering how you're going to get there," he shrugged. "Just ask Varrick to lend you a plane or something."

I stood up quickly. "Adam!" I shouted.

"What?" he replied, sounding startled.

"You're a genius!"

"Yeah, I know," he shrugged once again. "I believe Varrick is in that rundown apartment complex on Fifth Ave."

"Thank you!" I cheered, grabbing my map as I ran out of the house towards the apartment. I stopped outside the building Adam told me about, mentally noting that it _was_ rundown, on the outside, at least. I'm sure that on the inside, Varrick did some major renovations. I took a deep breath, walking into the building, only to find an Equalist weapon pointed directly at me. "Meep!"

"Stand down, Zhu-Li," Varrick's voice came from the top of the grand staircase. Zhu-Li lowered the weapon, regarding me warily. "Who are you?" Varrick asked, standing in front of me after sliding down the railing that ran along the stairs. I opened my mouth to respond, but he cut me off. "Oh, you're the girl with the good ideas!"

"Um…yeah, I suppose," I replied.

"And you're here to sell them to me?" he asked, an excited glint in his eye.

"Um…maybe?"

"I see those visions of your becoming famous movers," he continued, laying his arm over my shoulder as he led me to a room that looked like a torture chamber with a desk, but the sign on the door said "Office." "Of course you would receive forty-five percent of all profits made by your ideas and-"

"How about!" I interrupted. "We take a seat and I'll barter my terms."

"I like the way you think," he nodded. "Zhu-Li, pull up a chair for our guest."

Zhu-Li came out of nowhere, placing a chair across from Varrick's. "Thank you," I said. She nodded.

"Now, about those ideas-"

"I want thirty-nine percent of all profits," I stated. "I'll tell you all the weird dreams I have whenever I have them, but-"

"Oh, there's a catch," Varrick nodded.

"I need a plane," I said. "And someone to come with me somewhere."

"Why?" he asked, squinting his eyes.

"Because Bolin and I are both depressed so I need to go to the North Pole to convince Eska and Desna to move here," I said quickly.

"Who?" he asked, pulling out a box of cookies.

"Eska and Desna? The creepy twins?" all I got was a blank stare. I sighed. "Remember that psycho who tried to take over the South Pole and unleash ten thousand years of darkness on the world?" he shook his head. "The one who blocked the exports and left you with a ship full of rotting fish?"

"Oh, yeah! That guy! I never did sell those fish," he shook his head.

"Yeah, him! His children who are slightly less psychopathic," I continued. "Are Eska and Desna."

"Oh, the girl who was chasing after my boat when we all went to Republic City without you!" he snapped his fingers, looking triumphant.

"Yeah, her," I deadpanned. "Well, Bolin loves her, and ever since she went to the North Pole, he's been boring. So I need a plane, you, and Zhu-Li."

"Why me and Zhu-Li?" he asked.

"Why not you and Zhu-Li?" I retorted, lifting an eyebrow.

"I like the way you think," he complimented. "But what's in it for me?"

"Well, my ideas," I started. "They're not going to try and arrest you in the North Pole, and you can do some marketing and promoting of your business."

He nodded. "Alright, we leave in one hour," he said, holding up a finger to drive in his point. "Pack what you need and meet me," he lowered his voice. "You know where, alright?"

"Um...no," I shook my head.

"Good, Zhu-Li, show our guest out!"

"Right this way," Zhu-Li said, leading me out of the office.

I turned around. "Wait, where is 'you-know-where'?" I called.

Zhu-Li slipped a piece of paper in my hand before closing the front door in my face. I began walking home, knowing I only had an hour before I had to meet him, but where? I knew not. As I walked, I unfolded the paper. It was a business card for the _Teddy Bear Manufacturing Company_. "Why would she give me this?" I asked out loud, turning the card over. There Zhu-Li's neat handwriting spelled out _"If you're too dim to understand this clue then just go to the Teddy Bear Manufacturing Company."_

"Well, that makes sense," I nodded, shoving the card in my pocket as I opened the front door to my apartment. "Adam, I'm home!"

"Hey, Kika," he called back, walking into the front entryway. "Didn't you get the milk?" he asked slowly.

"What…milk?" I asked, equally slow.

He twitched his head back slightly, raising his eyebrows. "Remember? You went out to get milk," he said.

"Oh, yeah, that milk," I nodded, still confused, but deciding to go along with it. "I got lost in the park and forgot all about it!"

"Hey, Kika!" Bolin greeted as he came up behind Adam.

"Hiya, Bo," I smiled.

"So you're back from visiting your grandma, huh?" he asked, enveloping me in a hug.

"Oh, no, I haven't gone yet," I replied. "You see, they moved her, and I need to travel a little, so I have to pack."

"Oh, alright," he replied, sounding dejected. "I was just hoping we could do something or…something…"

"Sorry, Bo, I really can't," I winced, hating having to lie to him. "I'll write you and be home before you know it!"

"Will you bring me a souvenir?" he asked hopefully.

"If I do, it might just be the best gosh darn souvenir you've ever gotten!" I announced, throwing my hands in the air as I walked by him to start packing.

**There we are: the second chapter! How exciting!**

**Thank you for reviews, follows, and favorites!**

**Loves and hugs, my minions!**

**Yours psychotically,**

**Vee **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there! Here's the second, no third, chapter!**

**Disclaimer: LoK doesn't belong to me, but it might as well, I suppose.**

I stood in the abandoned teddy bear warehouse, and to be honest, it was scary. It was all dark and there were spiders everywhere. If Varrick didn't get there soon, I was going to leave, forget the twins! If one more spider crawled up my leg…

"Ah, there you are," Varrick's obnoxious voice rang out as he and Zhu-Li made their way towards me. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "It's infested with spiders!"

"You told me to meet you here," I replied.

"No, I just said to meet me _at_ the factory, I didn't say _in_," he rolled his eyes. "Anyway, it's good you're here because we need three people to get into the secret passageway."

"Okay?"

"Zhu-Li, do the thing," Varrick commanded, snapping his fingers. Zhu-Li nodded, walking over to the pillar behind me, completely unfazed by the horde of spiders as she lifted a sign and pressed a red button.

"Whoa," I gasped as the floor underneath the giant teddy bears retracted. "I would have never thought to press the red button!"

"That's the thing, kid," Varrick replied, starting down the steps. "You have to think like ordinary people, red buttons mean danger, and then act on it."

"Wow, you _are_ a genius!"

"That's why I'm a billionaire," he exclaimed. "Come, come!"

I giggled, scurrying after him down the stairs, where I was confronted by a humongous plane. "Whoa!" I shouted. "Can I fly it?!"

"Ha, no," he deadpanned. "Zhu-Li will fly."

"Lucky," I whined, stomping onto the plane.

… … … … … … …

"Hey, kid, wake up," Varrick's voice sounded far away but was slowly drifting in louder and clearer. "Zhu-Li, you know what to do."

"Right, sir," came her dulcet tones, and I felt a sharp slap on my face.

"Ow~" I whined, opening my eyes slowly, lifting up my hand to my cheek. "That hurt!"

"You wouldn't wake up," she replied. "It was delaying our arrival."

"I was tired," I mumbled, standing up and grabbing my suitcase from the seat next to me. As we walked off the plane, I turned to Varrick. "Where to now?"

At the bottom of the steps, Varrick turned to me. "Well, Zhu-Li and I are going to market my new moneymakers," he said as he began walking away with Zhu-Li a step behind him.

"Whoa, wait," I called, running over to him.

"What, kid?" he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What about me?"

"What about you?" he replied.

"What am I supposed to do?!" I asked, stamping my foot.

"Look, I don't know," he said, sounding exasperated. "Weren't you looking for…psycho-guy's children?"

"Yeah, but…" I trailed off. "Okay. I'll see you around then…I guess…"

"Right, hasta lavista," Varrick said, waving as he and Zhu-Li walked away.

Once they were out of sight, I shivered. "Why didn't I pack a coat?" I whined, digging through my bag for my map. "Okay, so the nearest town is…here, so I just have to go weast?" I groaned, bowing my head in shame. "Why didn't I learn how to read maps? Note to self, tell Varrick to invent some sort of a gizmo to automatically give directions to wherever you want to go…"

… … … … … … …

"The map lied!" I cried, trying to stifle a sneeze but breaking into a coughing fit instead. "Oh, great! I'm lost _and _sick! Can this day get any worse?!" I shouted to the sky. Suddenly it got very dark, and snow began falling from the sky at a…a…downpour! "Oh I hate snow!"

"Excuse me, miss?" a masculine voice called distantly to my left. I turned my head, sniffling. "Do you need any help?"

"Yes," I cried, sneezing again.

The man walked over, accompanied by a woman and two kids. "I'm Boaz, and this is my lovely wife, Sapphire," he introduced. "And my two precious kids, Lalita and Draco."

"Hi," I greeted weakly.

"Oh, Boaz, she's sick, the poor dear," the woman said, a look of concern on her face.

"Here, why don't we get you to our warm home, and we can help you sort out whatever you need?" Boaz offered.

I thought about it: on one hand, I'm sick and cold and lost, on the other hand, Adam told me to never go anywhere with strangers. But then again, Adam also told me to eat the yellow snow when we were in the South. Luckily Mako stopped me before it was too late. For a guy with stupid eyebrows, he sure does have a semi-almost-decent personality, and-

Wait, what was I thinking about? Oh, yeah…I shouldn't, these people gave me the creeps. They seemed happy…almost too happy. It was quite unsettling, but if I said no, they'd know I was onto them! But if I said yes, I'd be playing right into their hands. Worse comes to worse, I suppose I could just punch them, but…what if they were benders? That would leave me at a severe disadvantage…what would Korra do?

Well, she's go all Avatar State, yip-yip, and then it'd be done. And Bolin would also just bend his way out of it, and I'm sure I'd run into a similar problem if I tried to think like Mako. What would Sokka do? Or better yet, what would great grandpa Foaming Mouth Guy do?

Then I had an idea. A wonderful idea that was sure to work. I felt a devious grin stretch across my face as I mentally shouted _Foaming Mouth Powers, Activate!_

Before I knew it I was foaming at the mouth and collapsing onto the ground. When I came to, I was still in the same place I was before with all my stuff, except for my suitcase. I shot upright. "My suitcase?!" I shouted, looking around for it, even digging in the snow to some extent. After a good fifteen minutes of searching hopelessly, it dawned on me. Those suspicious people probably took it. "This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things!" I shouted, standing up, and feeling around in my pant pockets, feeling my map.

I reached up into my bra, digging around for a bit before my fingers brushed a piece of thick paper. I pulled it out, unfolding it. "Oh, good," I sighed, relieved. "They didn't get my picture of Desna and Desna's mom!"

I let out a giggle before continuing the way I was going, hoping to find some people. And forget those losers who stole my bag. What good was that going to do them anyway? Any of the clothes I packed in there is for Republic City weather, and all the toiletries have already been used. Nubs for them, really.

I continued on my journey, walking a little faster without twenty pounds of useless junk that I'll probably come to miss on my shoulder, hoping to find some friendly folk who will show me the way to Eska and Desna.

**There it is, my lovelies! I hope you enjoyed! Thank you all so, so much for the follows, reviews, and favorites! I saw some old familiar usernames from the Show Me days, and hopefully, I'll be a little better with updating than I was then. There are no promises, but, you know. Maybe.**

**Loves and hugs, minion horde,**

**Yours psychotically,**

**Vee **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here I am, friends! I am here now! I'm mentally singing as I write! I love you! So here's a hilarious cameo in the story! Not in the author's note! Virtual cookie if you get all my references!**

**Disclaimer: LoK? Mine? Don't make me laugh! **

"Ah~" I groaned, coughing. "Cold…" I looked around, finding a bunch of buildings. "What? How did I…get here?" I shrugged, walking up to the nearest house, knocking on the front door.

After a few moments, the door opened, revealing a stout woman in her mid-forties with curly red hair. She looked shocked for a moment before a look of sympathy crossed her face and she hustled me in. "Oh…kay," I said as she sat me down on an old couch.

"Oh, dear," she muttered. "I'll go fix up some tea. You just stay right here, okay, dearie?"

"Oh, um, sure," I said. "But I was actually wondering where…" I trailed off.

"Where what, dear?" she asked, popping her head into the living room.

"Unalaq's home?" I offered.

"Who was at the door, mum?" a gentle voice asked, accompanied by soft footsteps.

I turned around and saw a girl my age with bright red hair. "Hello," I greeted.

She nodded in acknowledgement. "Oh, Ginny, dear," the woman called from the kitchen. "Can you bring out guest some proper clothing?"

"Yes, mum," she replied before scurrying back up the stairs.

The woman shuffled back into the room, holding a steaming mug and a plate of biscuits, laying them on the table in front of me. I sniffled, picking up a biscuit. "How long have you been out there like this?" she asked.

"I don't know," I thought for a moment. "Two, maybe three days?"

"Oh, you poor dear," she soothed. "And you're sick! Why wouldn't you bring a jacket, at least?"

"I forgot how cold it was in the water tribes!" I announced. "And I only had an hour to pack, and…"

"Why'd you come all this way, hun?" she asked softly.

"Desna and Eska," I replied simply.

"You mean Chief Unalaq's children?" she asked. "If you're here because you have a score to settle, you should know that ever since they returned from the Southern Water tribe, they've been different."

"I do have a score to settle!" I announced, clenching my fist in the air theatrically. "A score of love!" I bowed my head. "That sounded a lot cheesier than I thought it would…" I commented before coughing.

She stifled a laugh. "Okay, so what you want to do is go down that road and follow it to-"

"Mum, Ginny told me to bring you this sweater," a boy a few years older than me said. He had curly red hair and looked like one of those stick-in-the-muds that were too boring to be around for more than an hour.

"Oh, thank you, Percy," she smiled, taking the sweater and handing it to me. "Percy, she's going to the Castle. Will you show her the way?"

"I have a lot of work to do, mum," he replied. "I have to get back to my report, but I suppose I can show her along for a while."

"Thank you," I smiled, putting the sweater on as I stood up. "For everything."

"Anytime, dear," she waved me off as I followed Percy to the door. "Make sure to visit again sometime!"

"Ah, okay, thank you!"

… … … … … … …

Percy led me to the edge of the town and told me to follow the path which would lead me to the castle. He didn't tell me how long it would take, and it seemed to get colder with each step I took. I don't know if that was a good thing or not because if it was actually getting cold, it meant that I was getting closer to my destination, but I could have just been imagining it which would mean that I was getting hypothermia and I'd die.

"Halt! Who goes there?!" a strong voice demanded, two men appearing in front of me, bending water threateningly in front of me.

"Me," I squeaked, taking a step back.

"State your name and business," the second man commanded.

"Kalika Marvil, but everyone calls me Kika," I replied. "I just wanna visit Desna and Eska."

"The Prince and Princess are being kept under close guardianship ever since Lord Unalaq's death," the first man told me.

"I just wanna see them," I said. "I'm friends of theirs."

"The Prince and Princess have no friends."

"Look, I-" I broke off, sneezing. "Oh, forget this!" I growled. "I can't bend and they can handle themselves, alright? Just bring me to see them, and you'll see I'm a friend!"

The two looked to each other, nodding simultaneously. "Very well, but if we find that you lied, we'll be forced to throw you into prison."

"Sure, sure, just lead the way," I replied impatiently.

I followed them down the rest of the trail and into the huge building. It didn't seem like they were surprised to see Eska in a living space, yelling at a worker that her guillotine was polished incorrectly. For some reason, I wasn't surprised to find out that she collected torture devices.

"Eska!" I shouted, running over to hug her.

"Kalika?" she asked, shocked.

"Eska, Eska! I missed you!" I cried.

"I missed your company just as much," she replied. I pulled away, turning my head to sneeze. "Why are you not wearing proper attire?" she glared.

"I forgot how cold it was," I sniffled. "And some jerk stole my suitcase."

"Who was this man? I vow to hunt him down and implement the most tortuous forms of punishment," she growled.

"I don't know, he said his name was Boaz," I shrugged. "Anyways, where's…Dessy…Bear?" I asked, trailing off as I began to sway on my feet, feeling oh-so-tired before everything went black.

**And then she died.**

**Just kidding! Wouldn't that be terrible? Wouldn't you hate me forever? I know I would. Anywhos, a shorter chapter but a chapter nonetheless, so…**

**Thanks for reviews, follows and favorites.**

**Loves and hugs, minion horde!**

**Yours psychotically,**

**Vee **


	5. Chapter 5

**Who else saw the official LoK Book 3 trailer?! Who else saw Sparky Sparky Boom Girl!? Who Else Saw Desna!?**

**Disclaimer: I am the bridge between the fanfiction and canon worlds! I am…the Avatar (in some senses).**

"Kalika, I command you to awaken," Eska's voice snapped, waking me up.

I shot up in the bed, looking around, confused. The room I was in looked just like Eska and Desna's room in the South, except there was only one bed. "Eska-face~" I whined, reaching over to stroke the girl's face. "Hi."

"Remind me to inform Desna that you're idiotic when you first wake up," she noted, pushing my hand away.

"What?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Do you like my brother?" she questioned, sitting next to me on the bed.

"Obviously," I scoffed, trying to stifle a laugh. "I came all the way to the North Pole! I got sick! I braved the cold! And then he's all not here! The nerve of him-"

"Do you wish for anything more than a simple fling?"

"Obviously," I laughed. "I got sick in the cold for him!" I stopped laughing and turned to Eska. "You! You proposed to Bolin!?"

"Yes," she replied, slightly startled by my sudden outburst.

"How? Tell me, I need your finesse!" I exclaimed, gripping her shoulders.

"I simply presented him with a betrothal necklace, as is custom in the Water Tribes," she explained, sounding bored. "I wonder if he still has ownership of it…"

"Bolin?" I asked, getting a nod in response. "Oh, he still has the betrothal necklace. He's the most depressed and least funny guy around now that he's not with you! Just like me and my Dessy-Bear…" I sighed. "But, Eska! You could teach me how to make a betrothal necklace!"

"Yes, I could," she replied, staring at me emotionless.

"Will you?" I begged. "Please?"

"Of course, but you should know, Desna does not wish to wed before the twenty-first anniversary of his birth," she explained.

"That's fine, I just want to lay claim on him anyways," I shrugged. "No hot water tribe gal will get her hands on _my_ Dessy-Bear!"

"Augh augh," she began to laugh, patting me on the back.

… … … … … … …

"Oh, so like this?" I asked, holding the end of a carving knife to a hunk of wood that was slowly taking shape.

"No, you would carve here to form the skull," she explained, moving the knife.

"Oh~ okay!"

… … … … … … …

"What stitching should I use?" I asked, holding up a thick piece of fabric that would soon become the strap for the necklace and a sewing needle already pre-threaded.

"Observe what I do and mimic it," Eska stated as she began stitching the spare fabric.

"Oh~" I snapped. "Okay!"

… … … … … … …

"How would I get this on?" I asked, holding up the wooden skull in one hand and the necklace strap in the other.

Eska snatched the fabric out of my hands, scolding me. "You don't! You attach the skull after you paint it!" she hissed, stroking the deep purple fabric lovingly.

"Ohh~" I nodded, picking up a paint brush. "Okay~"

… … … … … … …

"Now how do I get this on?" I asked, idly noting that the sun had gone down about two hours ago, and, although I was tired, I refused to go to bed until I finished this.

"Not yet, my impatient scorpion-dove!" she snapped, picking up two rolls of silver and gold chains. "Pick a color and then string it."

"Oh~" I nodded, taking the gold colored one. "Measure it first?"

"Yes."

"Okay~"

… … … … … … …

"Now what do I do?" I asked, holding up the chain and the strap confusedly.

"Let me demonstrate," Eska sighed, picking up the strap she made when showing me how to sew mine along with a chain that she cut off. She showed me how to sew the chain to the strap in all the right places.

"Oh~" I started to do as she did. "Okay!"

… … … … … … …

"I finished!" I announced, holding the necklace up triumphantly.

Eska snatched it out of my hand and scrutinized it before nodding approvingly. "I hope it fits him," she said.

I dropped my head. "Why wouldn't I think of that? Why wouldn't you tell me? What if it doesn't fit-?"

My rant was cut off by the muffled sound of an argument, and I looked around hurriedly, even though the door was closed. Eska looked uncomfortable, quickly cleaning up all the supplies before standing up and nodding her goodbye as she made her way to the door on the opposite side of the room. "Hey, where are you going?" I asked, twisting around to look at her.

"Back to my room," she replied. "Good night, Kalika."

"Um…night," I said after she closed the door.

The argument continued, but I still couldn't hear who it was and what it was they were arguing about. Not even a minute later, the other of the room slammed open to reveal a furious twin, along with a familiar woman storming after him, looking equally angry. "Desna Arturius Ryujin," the woman raged. "Don't you dare walk away from me! You-" she broke off after smashing into Desna's back. "Why would you just stop walking?!" she demanded, only becoming angrier, but Desna didn't reply.

He stared at me, a strange look on his face before he blinked slowly and allowed a small smile to stretch across his lips. "Kalika," he breathed, the anger and confusion from only moments ago disappearing.

"Who the hell is Kal-" the woman broke off, having been walking around him when her eyes landed on me. I was suddenly glad Eska hid the betrothal necklace behind me as I waved to the two.

"Hi, Desna's mommy," I greeted meekly.

She stood still before smiling widely, walking past Desna in wide, preppy strides, holding out her hand. "Hello, dear. I'm Mizu, new chief of the Northern Water Tribe," she said happily.

"I'm Kalika, but everyone, except Eska and Desna, calls me Kika," I replied, straightening up slightly.

"Kalika, what are you doing here?" Desna asked, squatting in front of me, looking curious.

"Desna, don't be rude," his mother scowled, slapping him lightly on the back of the head before turning back to me with a smile. "Kalika, such a pretty name," she sighed, shaking her head happily. "How'd you get all the way here?"

"Um…" I trailed off, thinking of all the questions I had to answer before nodding. "I'm here to ask you and Eska to come to Republic City, the fate of the world depends on it. It's okay, I'm used to their attitudes. Thank you, your name is pretty too. I bribed Varrick into bringing me here, then he abandoned me, then I was mugged, then I ran into this nice lady whose son showed me the way here, and I got sick at one point or another."

"How…peculiar," she noted, still smiling.

"Mother, could you please allow for Kalika and me to have a moment to ourselves?" Desna interrupted whatever his mother was about to say.

Mizu shot him another look before nodding and walking out of the room more gracefully than I could ever hope to accomplish. "Why is your mom all mad at you?" I asked after she slammed the door.

Desna sighed, leaning back on his elbows. "It's not…it's quite complex, but I will try to offer a satisfactory explanation," he said, staring up at the ceiling. "She has been in a foul temper ever since she heard of father's passing."

"Well, the death of a loved one is a hard thing to accept," I offered.

"Oh, no, she was quite joyous when she heard, but ever since, she has been…" he trailed off, looking at me, as if asking for a word.

"On your back?"

"Yes," he nodded. "It is so ridiculous. It's as though she expects me to turn into the same kind of man my father was."

"But you'd never be like your father," I told him, smiling. "Because your father hated me, and you don't hate me. Well, unless you do…Desna, you don't hate me right? Right? If you hated me, you would have told me, yes?"

"Calm down, Kalika," he interrupted, offering a calming smile. "I don't hate you."

"Oh, good," I grinned, reaching behind me. I held out the betrothal necklace which looked a lot like the one Eska gave Bolin except this one was purple and gold. "Then marry me."

Desna stared at me for a moment before cracking a smile. "No."

**And then she died. Of grief. Because he said no. anyways, that's the end of the chapter~**

**Thanks for reviews, favorites, and follows.**

**Loves and hugs, minions!**

**Yours psychotically,**

**Vee **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, minions! Vee is back, sorry for the long wait. Oh, the things to tell…firstly, Legend of Korra premier?! Did you watch!? Eska and Desna! Aahhhh!**

**Speaking of our balls of soul-sucking sunshine (try saying that five times fast); it was revealed that Desna and Eska are now the chiefs of the Northern Water Tribe so I shall incorporate that soon.**

**Also…something may or may not happen with Kika…who knows?**

**Disclaimer: Legend of Korra will belong to me when Desna and Eska start wearing pink tutus.**

_Previously on Follow Me:_

_ "Desna, you're my forever girl. Marry me!"_

_ Desna smiled slightly and began to shake his head slowly. "No._

I blinked, watching as he stood up and brushed the dirt off his clothes. "Wait, what? What do you mean, no?!" I asked, standing up too. "I thought you said you didn't hate me?"

"I don't, but that doesn't mean that I wish to marry you," he replied, his eyes twinkling happily.

"But…I asked you….?" I whimpered, deflating as I stared up at him like a rejected and abused puppy.

"And I refused," he stated simply.

"I refuse your refusal!" I exclaimed, jabbing my finger in his face. He took my hand in his gently, lowering it slightly.

"Kalika, while my sister would be perfectly happy marrying at such a young age, I would enjoy marrying after my twenty-first birthday," he explained, offering a small smile.

"That's exactly what Eska said, and so I shall reply in the exact same way I did with her," I took his face in my hands. "I don't want to get married _now_, I just want to lay claim on you because there are a lot of hot water tribe women who would love to get their hands on you, but you're mine, so there!"

A small smile tugged at his lips and he nodded, reaching out to take the betrothal necklace. I grinned, letting out a creepy chuckle, skipping behind him to put it on. He turned to face me, and I took a step back, giving him a onceover. "You look good in purple," I told him, nodding my approval.

"Thank you, Kalika," he replied, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "Would you happen to desire some cocoa?"

"I would actually," I smirked, taking his hand in mine as we exited his room, making our way to the kitchen. "Hey, when is your birthday?" I asked after finding that my memory banks didn't store that particular data.

"Today," he replied simply, taking a container of Sato-oh Cocoa out of a cupboard.

"What?! You're lying!" I accused.

"Negative. Eska and I were born this very day seventeen years ago at one-thirty-one and one-twenty-five in the morning, respectively," he explained.

"Oh…you're older than Eska?"

"Indeed," he nodded. "One scoop or two?"

"Um…two please," I replied, watching him scoop the powder into the mugs as we waited for the milk to boil. "I wish I knew today was your birthday," I pouted. "I would've gotten you something nice…"

He turned to me, placing his lips lightly on my forehead. When he pulled away, he was smiling again. "I already have everything I could yearn for now."

"Are you sure? I could go out and buy you ice cream or something…" I offered, grabbing some spoons from a drawer to stir the cocoa as Desna poured the hot milk into the mugs.

He shook his head, eyes glued to the mug so as to not spill the milk. "My girlfriend traveled all the way from Republic City to visit me and, apparently, propose, and my sister and I are ascending to the throne. What more could I ask?"

I plopped a few mini marshmallows into my mug, offering some to Desna silently. Shrugging, I replied, "A pony…a piercing…a four hundred foot tall purple platypus bear…um…pizza." He narrowed his eyes in a glare. "Sorry…ruining the moment, huh?"

"Indeed," he replied before sighing and picking up his mug, lifting it to his lips.

"Careful," I warned, placing my hand between the rim and his mouth. He lifted his eyes to meet mine questioningly. "It's hot."

He smirked against my knuckles, saying, "Isn't that the whole concept of 'hot cocoa'?"

"Yes, but I don't want you to burn your tongue," I replied.

Desna retreated from the cup, opening his mouth to say something when a man walked in, looking frightened. "Excuse me, Desna, sir," he greeted, bowing deeply.

Desna sighed, turning to the newcomer. "Yes?" he replied impatiently.

"Your mother wishes to see you and Eska in the Throne Room right away. She said you may bring your guest," the man explained.

"Very well," Desna pursed his lips, placing his mug on the counter with a loud clank before taking my hand and leading me down a hallway.

He opened a door, revealing a large room whose color scheme consisted of varying shades of blue, white, and some black. The only furniture in the room was a large chair in the center and a slightly smaller one by its side. Desna's mom sat in the large chair with a guard on either side of her. Desna led me to where Eska was standing slightly away from their mother.

The older woman remained silent for a moment before a loud and cheerful sigh escaped her lips as she threw her head back against the chair to stare at the ceiling. She let out a soft chuckle before sighing again, saying, "Desna and Eska. My children. My loves…" she bit her lip, turning away slightly. When she spoke again, her voice was hoarse and shaky as if she were fighting back tears. "You two are both so strong, and you've grown so fast. I don't know where this time goes, really, but now you're seventeen, and are eligible to take the throne and become the chiefs of the Northern Water Tribe."

She paused. "I know you two, together, will make outstanding leaders who will change the North for the better," the twins' mom stood up, walking over to where we stood. "Which is why I take pleasure in saying, I, Mizu Ryujin, humbly pass on my position as Chief of the Northern Water Tribe to you, Eska Ai Ryujin, and to you, Desna Arturius Ryujin, in front of these witnesses."

Eska, in a moment of pure out-of-characterness, smiled, and not a soft, small smile, but like…one of those ear to ear smiles that reach your eyes. Desna's eyes twinkled happily, and both twins simultaneously reached out and grabbed one of my hands.

And in that moment, it didn't bother me at all that the fate of the Northern Water Tribe was in the hands of these two apathetic and cruel seventeen year olds.

**There you go~ hope you enjoyed it. I know I did, haha!**

**Thank you for reviews, follows, and favorites!**

**Loves and hugs, minion horde!**

**Yours psychotically,**

**Vee**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here I am after yet another long-ish wait!**

**Disclaimer: Legend of Korra isn't mine, deal with it!**

The next morning, I was woken to the panicked screams of some random other as was slightly confused before I remembered that I was kicked out of Desna's bedroom and had to move into the guest room. Shrugging, I jumped out of bed, pulling my hair into a messy bun as I crossed the threshold of the room and made my way down the hallway to the throne room.

"Hey, Desna, Eska," I greeted, trying to stifle my yawn, but stopped in my tracks when I saw the twins sitting on the thrown, smiling mirthfully at a man who was handcuffed and bruised.

"Next time, remember when we inform you of our likes and dislikes," Desna threatened as their guards grabbed the man roughly by the arms and hoisting him up.

"There won't be a next time, brother," Eska replied.

"You're right," Desna chuckled.

"Wait! Wait!" the man cried as the guards dragged him out of the room. "You never told me you didn't like oregano! Please, don't do this! I have a wife and two kids!"

"That's not our problem," Eska replied, inspecting her nails.

After the door was closed behind the three, I grinned, walking up to the two. "Good morning~" I chirped, plopping down on the arm of Desna's throne.

"It is, isn't it?" Eska replied, grinning. "I love power."

"Remind me to not get on her bad side," I muttered to Desna as I took his hand. "Hey, Dessy-Bear, the cuffs of your sleeves are slightly off."

"I know, my tailor is abominable," Desna groaned, turning to his sister. "We should throw him in the dungeon."

"Hmm? No, give him a chance to redeem himself," she replied, waving him away. "Oh, congratulations on the bridging of the chasm of your relationship."

"What are you talking about? There was no chasm," Desna snapped.

"Well, unless you count the distance from Republic City to the North Pole," I shrugged, petting Desna's hair.

"See? Chasm, right there!" Eska exclaimed, pointing to the two of us.

Desna narrowed his eyes at his sister. "One more word about chasms, and I will personally acquaint your facial features with a fundamental item usually used in the building of walls. Repeatedly."

"Did you just threaten me?" Eska demanded.

"Not a threat," Desna smirked. "A promise."

"Ugh! I should have you thrown into the dungeon!"

"Unfortunately for you, you don't have the power to do that."

"Shut up, Desna!"

"Make me, Eska!"

"Desna, you are the most ponderous baby in existence," Eska replied, smacking him on the back of the head.

I felt an itch on my nose and wiggled it, missing Desna's probably sassy rejoinder. I heard Eska replying but didn't get exactly what she was saying because I felt a sneeze coming on. I hopped off Desna's throne and took a few steps back, making a face. "Kalika, what's wrong?" Eska asked, the two of them turning to watch me.

I held up a finger, knowing the sneeze was coming.

*No One's POV*

Kalika inhaled once more before she sneezed, rocketing up into the air as the twins stared on intrigued. Kika hit the ceiling and fell back onto the ground, landing ungracefully on her bottom, rubbing her nose. "Excuse me," she apologized. "Ow, that hurt…"

"Kalika," Desna squeaked, staring at his girlfriend wide-eyed.

"Hmm?"

But Desna couldn't continue, couldn't put words to what he just saw. Luckily Eska knew exactly what she saw. "Since when are you a bender?" she demanded.

Kalika narrowed her eyes before laughing her stupid and obnoxious laugh, snorting as she said, "What are you _talking_ about, Eska? I can't bend!"

"Then explain how it is that you just flew ten feet in the air?" she rebuked.

"I…didn't…" Kalika said slowly, rubbing her sore head and raising her eyes to the ceiling. "Holy spirits!" she gasped. "I did _that_ to the ceiling?! I got up there?! I can _bend_?!"

… … … … … … …

It's been three days since I found out I could bend, and I sent a messenger hawk to Tenzin to ask what was going on and if I was the only one immediately after I broke the ceiling of the throne room. The twins got that fixed yesterday and assured me that it wasn't a big deal. I was waiting in the mail room for any word from Airbender Island. Also, Desna and Eska sent me here so I wouldn't break anything else.

I was writing down all the types of mail that had come in, angrily muttering about Tenzin not getting back to me. Something cawed and nipped at my hand, but I pushed it away. I couldn't get distracted. I had to do this and wait for Tenzin's letter. Getting distracted would-

Another caw and a sharper bite. I hissed, pulling my hand close to my chest as I threw down a pen, turning to the source of the abuse. "Oh, it's just you Desna-bird," I sighed, grinning.

The bird rolled its eyes and turned around, letting me open the carrier on its back. "Oh, it's from Airbender Island!" I exclaimed, unrolling it_._

_Hello, Kalika, Bumi began air bending too along with some others in Republic City. Korra, Tenzin, and the others went out to round out new air benders from all over the world. Please come over to Airbender Island to learn the basics of air bending before you go to the Air Temple with Tenzin to learn the culture and the more advanced things. Truly Yours, Kya._

"What?" I exclaimed. "But what about Eska and Desna? I just got here? How would I even get back home?! How would I tell-?"

"Miss Marvil?" one of Eska's guards said, opening the door.

"Yes?" I hummed, turning around in my chair.

"The Water tribe Chiefs requested your presence in the throne room."

"Okie," I grinned, standing up and following the guard out the door and down the hall. Coincidently all the hallways in this building led to the throne room, weird right?

The guard knocked on the door, three times, just like Eska likes it and waited for permission before he opened the door and gestured me inside. Once I passed the threshold, he closed the door, walking away. "Hi, Eska! Hi, Dessy-Bear!" I sang, skipping over to them. "How have you been enjoying your seemingly limitless power?"

"Your humor is truly something, Kalika," Desna smirked, waving me over to the chair they had placed in between their two thrones.

I plopped down in the rocking chair, looking up at both of them, smiling. "Since I'm in between you two, does that make me Supreme Overlord of the Northern Water tribe?" I asked.

"Would that imply that you have more power than me?" Eska asked.

"Probably," I shrugged. "Most likely."

"Then no," she replied. "Absolutely not."

"Boo," I pouted. "So I just got a letter from Airbender Island about my newfound ability, and-"

The doors of the throne room were thrown open, and Korra's father and Fire Lord Zuko entered the room. The twins stood, and Desna said, "Zuko, Uncle, this is a surprise."

"Finally something interesting happens," Eska said, looking bored. "Ruling the tribe is so tedious."

**There you have it! That took longer to write than I thought it would. And I didn't have an internet connection all week (don't know how I'm still alive!) so yeah that happened.**

**But I did read this great book, Shutter Island (Better than the movie, I promise, although the movie has Mark Ruffalo in it so…). I strongly recommend it!**

**Thank you for reviews, follows and favorites!**

**Loves and hugs, minions!**

**Yours psychotically,**

**Vee **


End file.
